The Good Days
by DarkMischievousFox
Summary: sequel to A Slave to A Dark God
1. Chapter 1

Giratina and I where...messing around,We where not having real sex,but we would,play with each other. I quite liked it,and so did she. A lick here and a hand there,it made a big difference. Eventually though I reached my limit and so did she,and we stopped. We where in her home in the distortion world,on her bed,naked.

I sat up and Giratina tried to pull me back down,i resisted and managed to pull her up instead. She pouted in displeasure,but I just hugged her,and she hugged back like nothing had happened. I decided it was time to actually get up from bed and take a morning shower,she agreed and we both got up and headed to the bathroom.

During this time she changed into her origin form and picked me up,putting me in the large shower she had. She turned on the warm water and lied down on the edge holding me close.

It had been a wondrous two months,Arceus would regularly visit,as did the others and zoroark and Cynthia. Zoroark was off helping Cynthia keep her champion status,but we still met up and did,less than appropriate things together. Rayquaza and Kyurem had been off in their homes but would visit regularly,with rayquaza sometimes joining in with our fun,while kyurem just visited.

Arceus resumed her god work,and was busy keeping the world in check,but she would sometimes rest with me and Giratina when things got too stressful. Everything was well and great. After receiving my gift I could enjoy this for all eternity. Though I still wondered why they did it.

Soon though I was released from my thinking trance as Giratina decided to get more intimate. She slowly picked me up in her tendrils and hugged me close. Then we started again. She lowered me to her opening,and slowly pushed myself in. Despite her being nearly 15 feet tall,she was tight and we both enjoyed it.

Soon she slumped down even more so that I could balance myself on her body,and I started thrusting again. Giratina gave a low moan out when I started again,and she was enjoying this. I was too. We kept a slow pace at first,every once in a while I would move even faster to give us more pleasure.

Eventually I sped up and stayed at that speed,as the shower washed over us and the water massaged our bodies. Eventually Giratina stopped me and pulled me out of her. I was close and pouted when I didn't get my release. But she used her tendrils to massage my body and get me closer to the edge. She flipped me over and sat me down on her belly.

She continued to massage me,and do things to me. Soon I felt release and when I was done she flipped me back over. She moved me down to her opening again,and I knew what to do. I licked her opening and she moaned. Every so often I would stick a few fingers in her,which would get a bigger moan in response.

Soon though our fun ended and she orgasmed in my face,letting me lick her juices as they flowed from her body. When she finished up we let the shower wash away any traces of our previous activities. We thoroughly cleaned ourselves with soap and water. When we where done she turned off the shower,and we both dried.

We immediately went straight to the bed again,and relaxed. This was our usual daily routine,just relaxing. I didn't do much,and neither did Giratina. Though I was starting to get bored with the routine,but I still liked it. Maybe Arceus of someone else would visit today,then it would be a little more interesting.

I got what I wanted,after an hour of just drifting in and out of sleep in Giratina's arms,someone did visit. But it wasn't who I expected,in fact neither of us expected this visit.

Giratina soon got up,and took me with her.

"Whats wrong Giratina?"I asked

"I feel something,its not Arceus,or anyone else we know,i can feel it,someone is entering the distortion world,and through turnback cave. Someone I don't know."She said to me

"Well even if they get in how will they find us,the distortion world is huge,and finding the correct ways to the home are next to impossible without being able to fly or knowing the correct pathways."i said back

"Still I want to check it out,make sure it isn't someone we don't want In here."She responded

"Fine can I come along it get boring staying here in the house all day."

Giratina nodded,and placed me on her back after I dressed,i hung on to one of her tendrils and she made her way out of the home. The distortion world was always bleak,and very disturbing,but I had grown used to it over time and the scenery didn't surprise me. That was until there was a bright flash in front of us.

There was a huge flash of light,and when it faded there was a small team of people,in front of us. At first they didn't notice us,and they where dressed like scientists,which is I guess what they where. They where all human.

When they finally noticed us after getting out of some sort of daze,thay all gasped and back up to the edge of the ground. Then one of them was so bold enough to walk forward. They said nothing,but when they noticed me they gasped again. Then the one who was bold started speaking.

"I...I don't believe it,Giratina the master of the distortion world,and it has a human with it...Sanders! Get a video of this,this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We cant afford to come back empty handed." a woman's voice said

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What is your business here?"I asked

words of 'I don't believe it','an actual human in the distortion world before us' and other things where said. But soon the leader,the one who had walked forward silenced them.

"I cant believe it,you there,who are you?"The woman said

I ignored her."What are you doing here?!"

"We seek to find the legends of the world,but what are you doing here?"

I turned to Giratina who nodded in response.

"This is my home,as well as giratina's I live here."I said

"You mean you are friends with a legend,oh my god,that's amazing,not only have you been here before us,but you are friends with Giratina. This must be documented,and,and recorded."

Giratina gave out a cry and stopped her from speaking any further,also dazing the rest of the team. That's when Giratina spoke.

"YOU WILL LEAVE NOW AND LEAVE ME ALONE. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLIE I WILL FORCE YOU OUT."Giratina yelled out

The team flinched and back away as far as possible. They where all scared I could tell. Then the lady made another bold move.

"We cant leave,we have to document this,and record this,you'll be famous,and rewarded,please let us examine you,and your companion,great Giratina."She said It was then that I took in her facial features. She had blond hair,with dark brown eyes,and a smooth face,with a slightly crooked nose. She stood just under five foot two,and was wearing a white lab coat,as they all where.

"I HAVE NO WISH TO BE FAMOUS. I ONLY DESIRE YOU TO BE GONE FROM THIS PLACE AND IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE I WILL FORCE YOU OUT."Giratina repeated

They all flinched again,but they listened."We have no way out,please just don't hurt us and we will go if you can help us back to the other world,we wont tell a soul,and we will leave you alone."She said

Giratina seemed pleased,but I had something that felt wrong then,then I realized that they had recording equipment and video cameras,i silently pointed to them and Giratina noticed. Before I could do anything though she readied a beam and launched it at the equipment. They all dropped their cameras and equipment and dodged every which way. When they dodge Giratina used her powers to move the equipment and push it over the edge of the island we where on. The team got there bearings and where even more scared now.

"Please we mean no harm just let us go and we wont do anything to reveal your identity,just let us go."The woman said again

"FINE BUT IF ANY OF THIS GETS OUT I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD,LUCKILY FOR YOU YOUR EQUIPMENT IS GONE,SO NO ONE WILL KNOW,BUT IF I EVER FIND YOU TRESSPASSING HERE AGAIN,I WONT HESITATE TO KILL YOU." NOW LEAVE!"

Giratina opened a portal and once it was open she grabbed the scientists and threw them through,once they where all through she closed the portal and stalked with me on her back back to the house.

"Giratina..."I said

Giratina stayed silent

"Giratina...I said again

"What?..."

"How do you know they will listen."

"It doesn't matter there equipment is gone no one will believe them,and no one will know,but we must tell Arceus of this intrusion,she will know what to do."

"They where here for only ten minutes but I don't feel right,how did they get here?"

"I don't know,turnback cave can only access the distortion world if I wish it too,and I did not open a portal,so we must be careful. But for now let us go to the hall of origins and tell Arceus of this."Giratina said

I nodded,but that feeling of insecurity did not go away.

* * *

Giratina threw us into the portal and I felt myself hit the ground hard. The rest of my team groaned and slowly got up. A once in a lifetime opportunity,and within ten minutes I blew it. The boss would be mad about this,thousands invested in the machine that took us there,and it only worked once,it would take years to find the same frequency again.

I yelled in frustration and turned to my team."TELL ME SOMEONE GOT SOMETHING A RECORDING ANYTHING!"

My whole team shook there heads and I got even more frustrated,we blew a one time opportunity,and this meant the boss would be unhappy. I calmed myself down and looked around,we appeared to be in turnback cave,near the entrance. I was soon interrupted by someone grabbing for my hand. It was Marco,we pushed something into my hand,and I looked at it. It was a small phone.

I looked at Marco and he motioned to open it,i did and saw one thing I thought I had lost. I smiled.

"Ok everyone back to the base,the world will want to see this!"

* * *

Giratina opened a portal to the hall of origins,When we went through we where immediately greeted by Arceus. We where in her room.

"Giratina and Blake to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Humans just intruded into the distortion world."Giratina said

Arceus turned more serious."How many,who where they,did they see you?"

"relax Arceus they saw us be we destroyed anything they could use to record us no one will believe them."I said

"Good,Giratina put more defenses to the world and make sure no one knows about us. I don't want our secret out."

"I will."giratina said

"And if this happens again don't hesitate."Arceus said

Giratina nodded


	2. Chapter 2

The thought of Giratina actually killing someone was,disturbing. I had no desire to see anyone die,and I could tell neither did Giratina. We did not want to kill,we just wanted to live a life of peace and happiness with each other. We where worried,we did not want our secret out,but it appeared that if we messed up just a tiny bit we would face consequences.

When we got home,Giratina lied down on the couch and held me close,our usual. Maybe if we where lucky someone who we did know would visit us. I got my wish as minutes later Giratina felt someone entering the distortion world,this time it was someone we knew. It was Cynthia and Zoroark.

Giratina had told them the secret to entering the distortion world through turnback cave and they visited often. Cynthia looked as normal as ever,and zoroark was happy to see me again. It wasn't long before we where all sitting in Giratina's home talking to each other. Giratina and Zoroark sat by my sides on the couch and Cynthia took a chair to sit across from us. We chatted about nothing,and everything, eventually the subject came up of cynthia's position in the league.

"Well Zoroark and I have been doing well,the league has finished up this years tournament,and I remain in the lead. Zoroark misses you Blake,and all this battling has only made her miss you more."Cynthia said

Zoroark gave a happy bark.

"But you see me almost every week Zoroark."I said to Zoroark which got her to just lick my face and hug me. Giratina smiled and so did Cynthia.

"So how did the tournament go?"I said

"We won it two months ago,and all the official work has just finished,so we have been spending time earning money from people who want to battle us. We haven't lost yet,and we don't plan too,right Zoroark?"

Zoroark gave another bark

"We are doing fine ourselves,although recently today we had some uninvited guests arrive but we took care of it and they shouldn't bother us again."Giratina added in

"Oh and who was it?"Cynthia asked

"Some scientists actually,but we gave a few threats and forced them out of the distortion world so they wont bother us anymore."Giratina said

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like if you where known to the world Giratina? What it would be like if everyone knew?"Cynthia said

"I wonder sometimes,but then I think about living a nice quiet life with Blake,and I decide it would be better if I lived a quiet life. Plus Arceus does not want it to be common knowledge for some reason. Maybe she thinks that humans wont be able to handle it properly and will abandon their lives to worship us or something."Giratina replied

"Who knows what will happen,at least you got rid of the scientists,so that's one thing avoided. Anyways since the league stuff is over I wanted to come and Give Zoroark back to you Blake,since she is yours ,and besides I've got enough money to last me till next year,and I plan on taking a vacation,im sure Zoroark will want to spend some time with you anyways,right zoroark?"Cynthia asked

Zoroark hugged me and gave a happy bark.

"See she likes you."Cynthia added

"Wont people be suspicious about zoroark sudden disappearance?"I asked

"Ill just say she is with a friend,no one will know the difference."Cynthia replied."Besides she want to be with you,and im sure you'll have lots of fun together."

I nodded and zoroark hugged me one last time. She then proceeded to lie down in my lap and let me pet her."Well I should be going,i don't want people to think I've disappeared. Ill see you guys some other time."Cynthia said before leaving the premises.

Zoroark smiled and moved upward to lick my face,which I let her. Giratina just snuggled into my side and we where happy. I decided to pass the time by watching some TV.

When we got back to base,everyone was exited,sure we didn't get any samples or anything,but we did get proof of an actual living legend,our boss would be pleased,and I would get a raise most likely,as well as a promotion for my findings,and tomorrow me and my team would be famous.

We finally reached the bosses office,and he instantly looked up. He was young,but held the same features as our previous boss,who was his father. He held dark green eyes had a hard face and had black hair. He was well muscled and stood almost as tall as his father,at around six foot.

"Mr. Robinson we have returned,"i said as soon as I entered.

"Good what did you find on the other side,i assume it was an interesting trip,and I also assume you are safe."Mr. Robinson said

"The portal worked,and we have evidence."I said immediately

"Oh and what evidence do you bring,samples?"He asked

"Better,we have video proof that the legendary Giratina lives,and audio recording. The distortion world is real,and we have been there,this is an amazing discovery and will change the face of the planet."I said excitedly.

"Show me."Where his only words. His face had hardened and he looked at us all with a serious face.

"Gladly."I said as I ordered another scientist to bring the evidence,the scientist brought forth the video evidence and in a few short minutes we had it hooked up to a small computer where we would all be able to see. And then we started.

The boss watched patiently, and once the video stopped,he turned to us."This will change the way we look at the world,well done...But who is that?"He asked

"Who is who?"I asked back

"The man in the video,on Giratina's back who spoke for her."Mr. Robinson said

I looked at the video and then I saw the man,clearly riding on Giratina's back."I don't know."I said

"we must find this man,and we must ask this man,he could hold valuable keys for us,i will begin a search we will have my teams look over it,but for now you deserve a break. Plus you are all getting promotions for a wondrous discovery,But if we are to continue we must find this man."Mr. Robinson said

"Yes sir,thank you sir."I said before leaving the room.

I was starting to get bored,and I could tell so was zoroark and Giratina,as much as the news was boring anyways,so I decided to get up,and wander. But even after time that became boring,and I found myself sitting back down on the couch. Giratina and zoroark continued to cuddle with me,but I could tell they where getting bored. So I thought of something that would clear our borredness.

"He want to go to veilstone,and do some shopping?"I asked even though shopping want much of my thing,but at least it would get us out of the house. I looked at Zoroark and she nodded,and so did Giratina. I just nodded back and we all got up. Giratina changed into her human form,and soon she had made a portal to turnback cave.

We all stepped through. There was the initial sensation of teleportation,but I was then greeted by the sounds of a cave and a nearby lake. Giratina then emerged from the portal,followed by zoroark. Turnback cave was interesting as the ruins where interesting. Of course I didn't like the place as it scared me and the fact that really powerful Pokemon lived there didn't help. Of course Giratina and zoroark where there to protect me so I probably shouldn't have worried.

Once we where all out of the portal Giratina closed it and started walking out the opening of the cave. I followed as did zoroark,once we where by the lake Giratina changed into her altered form and motioned for us to climb onto her back. We then took off and headed north towards veilstone.

The flight was uninteresting and we touched down just outside the city in a small clearing in the forest so that no one would see us. Once Giratina was in human form we set out towards the shopping center. Again the trip was uneventful and took us about ten minutes but once in the city we found the familiar towering figure of the shopping center.

We took another five minutes to reach it and we all stepped inside. The place wasn't too busy and surprisingly no very many people where there. Giratina was quick to rush in and begin looking at clothing that was in a small shop and zoroark stayed by my side.

When I joined Giratina she was looking at some kimonos,mainly ones that where black or red. I then decided it wasn't worth much looking at her choose clothes so I decided to look around. Of course the place was mainly featured with Pokemon accessories like tms,or pokeballs. But eventually I found a nice video game store to browse.

IT wasn't long before I was browsing the consoles and games,looking to buy something. Luckily no one asked me if I needed to find anything,or if I was having a good day so it mainly just settled on me looking from shelve to shelve. Zoroark waited patiently. Eventually I found a console that was similar to the ones I had back at my world,and a few games to play that perked my interest.

I stepped up to the counter with my soon to be stuff and placed the things on the counter while I searched for my card. One found the man slowly scanned all the items and put them in a bag for me. I thanked him and he gave a small grunt of approval. I turned to leave.

"Hey have I seen you before?"the guy behind the counter said. I turned back around and gave a look."Yea I have seen you before your all over the news today. Something about Pokemon. I think,anyways never mind me just interested."

I walked up to the guy."What about the news?"I asked."Well im pretty sure that you where on the news,just came out today,and it was something big. Now I don't take you for a criminal as im sure it

wasn't something bad,but im sure I saw you on the news,might want to look around some if I where you."The man said. I nodded and turned to leave.

Once out of the store I began searching for a working TV to possibly look at the news with. I didn't have to look far though as one of the stores on the same level had a working TV above the counter that just so happened to be turned to the news. At first it seemed like just regular news but soon the started talking about a subject from earlier today.

"...And now one of the biggest discoveries in human record. Legendaries real? Earlier today the Robinson corporation came out with video proof that the legend Giratina may be real. IT is unsure if the video is real,but it has many people looking for a certain person of interest. It is unsure who this person is but in the video as shown earlier we have been able to get a clear image of this person."

On the side of the screen a picture came up next to the talking reporter. I was quick to drop my bag and zoroark gave a small bark. The picture was me. That's when I noticed that some people where looking towards me. I picked up my bag and gave a sheepish smile and began walking away. Of course I could feel the eyes on me,so I was quick to find Giratina. She was still in the one clothing shop looking at clothes.

"Giratina we need to leave...now."I said hurriedly. Giratina looked up from the clothing and gave me a look."Whats wrong?"She asked. I shook my head."No time ill explain on the way but lets just get out of here."I said

Giratina quickly put back the clothes and followed me out the door of the shop. We where quick to leave the building. It was then in the streets of veilstone that I noticed a lot of eyes on me that I had ignored before. I tried to ignore them again,but it wasn't working in my favor. We kept walking myself starting to move faster.

"Why are we walking faster?"Giratina asked

"Because I think we may have been caught,The Robinson corporation,i think they know about my connection to you."I said

Zoroark barked again,confirming my statement.

"What? But thats impossible we made sure they had no recordings of us in the distortion world,we got rid of their devices,remember?"She asked

"Yea I do,but I think they might have still caught us,we need to go home right now."I said back

We continued our fast walking,eyes where on us,especially me,Zoroark and Giratina where relatively ignored,but I felt myself getting nervous. We continued on,but soon we where stopped by a man. he didn't seem like trouble but he blocked our way,and approached us.

"Excuse me sir,miss,but aren't you the one from the news reports?"The man asked

"Look I have no idea what you are talking about,we just where heading home."I said lying partly

"yea you are the man from the news reports,they say you know a legendary,is that true?"HE said with some enthusiasm.

"I don't know what you are talking about,can we just go,we finished our shopping and want to go home."I said again

I watched as some other people started looking in our direction again,many where approaching,i noticed Giratina was getting nervous too. Soon there was a small crowd that was roughly made around us."Look can I just go?"I asked one more time

"Excuse me sir,but im with the Robinson corporation,and Mr. robinson would like to meet you personally."A man said approaching from my side. I looked at him."Why does he want to see me?"I asked acting like it was a surprise.

"we heard you might have a connection to a myth and wanted some more information on the subject,we would really like some time with you,of course if you're willing that is."The man said

"look im tired and so is he can we just go home?"Giratina asked. Zoroark gave a small wimper.

"Of course sorry to bother you,but please if you find that you have any matters related to any myths Mr. Roninson would like to meet you in person."The man said"Here take a business card,in case you would like to call."The man said before handing me a small slip of paper. I took it and walked away,with many eyes on me. No one followed though.

Once we where out of the city,and a good distance away Giratina checked for anyone,but found no one following. Then we headed to a small clearing in the trees and Giratina opened a portal to the distortion world. We quickly headed through,and once on the other side Giratina closed the portal and we all sighed.

"Shit..."I heard myself say

"Shit is right,they know,I thought we made sure."Giratina said back

"Look they didn't catch us,so they have no proof lets keep it that way and we will be fine."

Zoroark gave a small bark,We would have to be careful now.


End file.
